Love at sea
by Buttercup-green-mage
Summary: Four Boys with a dream…. Four Girls with the dream…. And One ship well for now…. Danger Adventure and Love…. Join us please
1. Chapter 1:Village boys of Java

Me:Hello people this is my first one please don't hate!

Buttercup:Let's start!

\- No P.O.V.

On a sunny day, on the island of Java, there lived four brothers. Brick was the oldest,he had orange hair,always had a red cap on,which matched the colors of his eyes,coming in 2nd is Butch by 3 minutes,had black jet hair,and evergreen ,third in line by 5 minutes to Brick,had blonde hair,and Lapus blue eyes this is Boomer. And last but not least,Beast,born 6minutes after Brick,had brown hair and dark purple were different in their own way but they all shared one dream,to one day sail the seven seas!

Brick's POV.

I groaned as I awoken to Boomer and Beast banging on my door for me to get guts told me that the same is happening to Butch my spoiled brother._'Dont kill them' _I thought as I fell out of bed,dressing in my button up red shirt and black I slipped on my shoes,I put on my red cap and hoodie,then ran downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast."Goodmorning mom,dad,Brothers"I said as I plop into a mother smiled at me and my brothers. Since we were small she told us stories of pirates,the sea, and the royal pirate family.I smiled as my brothers and I ran out the door towards the village to see what we can do to pass time we longed for sailing so much!

Boomer's POV.

I smiled as I stuffed my hands in my hoodie,following my brother Brick.I was wearing something similar to Brick but in blue we all were in our own colors. First we stopped by the library for Brick to return his book. As soon as we left,my gut told me something extraordinary was going to happen today.I shook my head '_probably my imagination'_ I how I was wrong!

Beast's POV.

As I was walking out with my brothers I thought I heard a voice I had never heard of before in my life. "Do you hear that?" I asked walking towards a I approached the boulder I dropped a note that was tucked in my was a list of my dreams, with sailing the seas the first one listed.I sighed as I stared at my brothers.

Butch's POV.

"Do you hear that?" Beast asked in a concerned first I thought it was my imagination but after hearing that all my brothers were hearing it, I knew it wasn't just me. Beast starred at us,I took a step forward and climbed the boulder,half expecting something fun and exciting."Guys you gotta see this!"I said staring at a black pirate ship with pink,red,baby blue,dark blue,lime green,emerald green,dark purple and light purple streaks painted on the side.I looked closely I read the ships name _'Forbidden Love' _was painted in white on the side.I gasped as my brothers and I shared the same thought,it's the royal pirate ship!

My P.O.V.

As the boys stared in disbelief,they saw four figures in hoods, walk off the ship towards their village. All four about to blow in excitement as they ran back into the village. They all wanted to know these pirates better,and join them in their adventures with they get to go?I don't know! Will their dreams come true?No idea!Will I stop asking these questions?NO! Well goodbye and To Be Continued...probably...


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Red

**Hey sorry I am very busy **

**Ppg:Ill say!**

NoPOV.

The boys ran as fast as they could to the town,trying to find the four figures they saw depart the ship of the 'Forbidden Love'They all separated hoping in finding them…

Bricks POV.

As I ran into town I bumped into a person in the red shot up my body as I hit the ground.I heard someone groan "I am very sorry here let me help!"I said helping them pick up what they chose. I saw all these books supplies and navigation stuff. As I was helping the person we both stuck out our hands and they touched. I saw that they belonged to a girl. I felt my a blush cover my face,and I sensed hers as then quickly took the item and stuffed it in her cart."S-sorry…"She said.'_she's stuttering!_'I thought."N-no it's fine it was all me!"I said quickly, helping her up.

Persons POV.

I was **STUTTERIN!** I never stutter about anything!I froze in that position,my and on features were blood red eyes were dreamy and his hat was amazing! I guess people from small villages are actually so…CUTE!I realized my hand was still touching his, so I did the only thing I thought of.I grabbed the big book of life…last of its kind on this island and I found it!I apologized to him and giggled a bit when he stuttered and CUTE!I took his hand when he offered to help me hand was nice and strong. At that moment I wish I could stay at that village forever.

Bricks POV.

As I lifted her up,her hand felt nice and soft. I wish I could stay like this silly huh?Having these feelings for a stranger you just I fely like I knew her since… that I picked the rest of her things and helped load her cart once more."That a lot of constellation and navigation stuff you got there"I said loading some food in her cart without permission."Well that's what I do out of all four kids, I'm the oldest and smartest than the other three and- what are you doing?"She said starring at me putting food in her cart."Well with how smart you are your gonna forget your food,I just can't let you starve!"I said finishing the loading."Thank you"Is all she said before we both heard a faint ringing of ship bells. Suddenly she bacame without another word she grabbed her cart and ran torwards the docks,leaving me there as she was far I not she looked exactly like the cloaked person."shit"I said before running after her.

**Me:Ohhhh he's onto her!Blues are next! Sorry I'm just really busy but I WILL POST!Kay BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blues Meet

**I know I know Update update! I will get to that but i have a life!Period!Okay so enjoy! **

Boomers Pov.

After I separated from my brothers, I headed towards the area with the herbs and livestock.I was now walking and turning my head,hoping to see this person.I couldn't see them, so I kicked a box frustrated, and it flew over and hit a blue cloaked person."Hey! That wasn't very nice young man! That really hurt!" The person said, turning towards me."I am very sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" I said, picking up some of their herbs and books. I noticed a bright blue book that reads 'Book of Life No.2' and reached out to grab when my fingers were about to embrace it, the person took it away, leaving me in that position. I was standing still staring at where the book was, thinking '_Where have I heard of that?' _next thing I know this person was an top of me.I could smell the scent of flowers, and looked up to see a pair of pigtails before she quickly put her hood back on.

Person Pov.

"Hello?" I said sweetly, waving my hand infront of his seemed to have spaced out on me after I took the book away. Just then my wrenched sister in green came over and pushed me on him on her way to the blacksmith and forest supplies."EEK!" I yelped as I fell on top of him, my hood coming off. "_Oh great my hood! She's gonna pay for this!_" I then realized he seemed to come back from lala land. He looked straight at me and I hurried and put my hood on before he saw my face."I am very sorry someone pushed me and I just-" I said fast blushing. He just smiled " it's okay it wasn't your fault!" I blushed then blushed harder seeing him blush. I got off him and helped him up. Ohh big sis is gonna pay for this!

Boomers Pov.

Gosh I blushed wait isn't she the person from the ship?Nonsense! She can't be them! After that we walked around and talked a lot while we were getting her food. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair when she squealed."Eeek thoses puppies are adorable!" She said pointing at a group of 4 puppies. There was an orange haired one with one pink and one red eye. There was a blonde haired one with one light and one dark blue eye. A black haired one with an lime green colored eye and a evergreen colored eye. Then there was a brown haired one with a light and dark purple all were adorable!" Ma'am?" I said calling a women over. "Yes sweeties?" She asked looking at us."yes we will take those 4 puppies there please and thank you!" I said smiling. As soon as we got them, I helped the blue girl pick out outfits for them and other supplies. just as I finished loading the pups and their things in her cart, we both heard a faint ringing of bells."Oh I half to go BYE!"she said run off with all her things."Huh?WAIT!"I said secretly following her.I didn't get her name!

**Well good luck Boom! I will try my best to update please don't kill me if I dont! Thank you bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Green, Purple,Intruders,Juan?

**Hey guys so I'm to lazy to make one whole chapter for the greens and purples…Don't get me wrong I just LOVE the greens but I'm really busy tired and lazy…SORRY so here we go! **

Butch's Pov.

I searched for at least one if the four people in the Blacksmith area but no even better because my short tempered self…I sorta…threw a WORRY! No one got hit! Thank goodness. "HEY WATCH IT HOT HEAD!"I heard someone say. I turned to see a person in a green dress trying to get their cloaked unstuck from the sword. I couldn't see her face but she was beautiful!"S-sorry!" I said running over to as I got there, she was free of the sword ."How did yo-"I started, only to be interrupted by her,"Your lucky I have the instincts of a panther, or I wo have my head!"She said putting her cloak on. I still didn't see her face!

Greeny's Pov.

The nerve of that guy!Throwing swords around what is this anger management?! Well I shou be talking I do the same but in a cooler way! As I put my cloake back on he just stared at me"What?! Do I got something on me to be looking at me? Or are you planning to stalk me?" I said in a cocky tone. He just glared at me and I smirked."Don't do that or your pretty little face will stay like that forever then how are you gonna get girls?"I said in a mockingly just chucked.I grabbed the sword and swung it around a couple of times and smiled"Taking this one!"I said throwing it in my basket.

Butch's Pov.

Swords okay she's into that stuff let's see oh I know!"Hey you think that's nice follow me!" I said pulling her by the hand. I ran until I reached the corner of the area that looked abandoned and walked in."What are we doing here?" She said looking around."What you scared?" I said teasing her."Oh please me scared ha!"She replied.I smiled and clicked a button, causing the walls to roll up revealing a giant hidden store."a Why hello there Butch! Welcome back get anything you guys want in the house!" Said a purple haired lady."Thanks Samantha!" I said turning to the girl in green. I may not be able to see her face, but I can see her eyes sparkle they looked lime green."Hey," I said and she looked at me"Get whatever you want greeny." As soon as I told her that, she squealed and ran around the store grabbing all sorts of weapons and she stopped on the second floor in the 5th aisle. I walked up to her and saw her holding a green book that said 'Book of Life No.3'."No way…" she said "I found it!" She finished hugging it tight. Just as we were leaving, we heard bells of a ship ringing. "Imma be late!" She exclaimed. she hugged me then ran off and I follwed her secretly.

Beast Pov.

"AHH!" I turned to see a purple cloaked figure yell as a crate almost hit her. I pulled her torwards me and she fell on top of me."T-Thanks"she manage to say."No problem you fine?"She nodded."good" I said it felt like hours of hanging out. Just as I was about to ask her name we heard a ringing of bells at the dock" Huh a ship is gonna depart…"I said "AG OH NO!"she said run off and I followed.

Purple girls Pov.

As soon I got on board the ship I saw all three of my sisters already there "Bunny in the house!"Bc chanted and I laughed "Hey Bun all of us got the books that matched yours" Bloss said "Each of our own are in our own bookshelves"Bubbles said"Great perfect" I a long time of talking about our adventures on land, Bubbles gave each of us a puppy that that Blonde boy got named hers Bubblegum, Bubbles named hers Pearl, Buttercup named hers Neon, and I named mine Sweetie.

No Pov.

Just as the girls we celebrating Juan, their BFF and crew member came in with news. "Hey girls we have captured intruders they are in the deck currently,oh and my room is not clean because well A burrito flew around my room before you got back…"The girls laughed then stopped"Intruders?" Juan nodded "Follow me no manches"He said leaving the room the girls following…


	5. Chapter 5:Introduce to intruders

Blossom's POV.

As soon as Juan told us the news,all four of us put on our hoods and followed him to the deck.I saw that there were four boys,around our age,tied to a post on the deck.I bit down on a taco that Juan gave me, it was burrito flavored with tapatio on it,YUM!As my sisters and I saw who they actually I didn't know three of them,but one I did recognize,and I blushed so much I looked more pink than a blossom!Ha Blossom."Hello once more young man,"I said staring at the red looked up and gasped"I-It's y-you!"he said.I smiled but he couldn't see,and nodded to him.I walked to him,bent down and touched his shoulder"are you alright?They didn't hurt you did they?"His face immediately turned more red than his eyes and I giggled just shook his head"N-No I-I'm F-Fine…"he said staring at my hand."Good,"I said get up"because that would be a huge shame, would you agree?"I finished asking him,and he nodded.I could hear the other boys chuckle and I walked torwards them,leaving the boy speechless."And who are you three?"I asked pulling my sword out. Immidently they stopped chuckling and stared at me."Um we are his younger brothers,uh nice to meet you?"the small blonde and blue one said.I nodded putting the sword up."BIG SIS YOU SCARED US!"I turned to see my tiny blue and purple cloaked sisters said. "What? I wasn't gonna do it you know.I don't know about greeny over here..."I stated pointing to Buttercup."It isn't very polite to point pinky!"Buttercup said mimicking my voice,and I laughed.

Bubbles' POV.

As soon as we were done joking around,I saw the boys looking at each other concerned,well except the red one,he still was in la la I saw him,the boy.I squealed as I ran to him giving him a hug."Hey nice to see you once more!"I exclaimed looked at me,blushing and his eyes brightening up,and he smiled."Hey what's up!?"He said back,him being tied up up made him very uncomfortable at first,but seeing me sorta made him relaxe,I wonder why?"Oh my! I forgot you and your brothers here were tied up!Are you fine? Your not dying right!?"I said sisters and I are like family to our crew,but we knew what they were capable of, and it was not pretty."No no don't worry I'm fine!"he said then Buttercup came by and gave me a shove in front of everyone. I fell on top of the boy,both of us blushing harder than ever."I-I y-you um well BC!"I screamed and chased my sister around the was very fast so when I ran past Blossom the third-no wait fifth time,I grabbed her bow, turned it into a wip and hit Buttercup with it,causing her to fall over Juan got her back up I was almost dead laughing,only to be filled with fear when Buttercup gave me the glare.i watch where I sleep !

Buttercup's POV.

The water was freaking cold!As I shoot Bubbles my signature glare,she immediately shut . I saw the adorable evergreen eyed boy from earlier and walked to him."Hey you alright?"He asked me,while I was shivering to death.I nodded and said"of course why wouldnt I be?"He shrugged,well tried to and said"I just met you earlier,but I know for sure you must be freezing to death."I laughed "That obvious?"I asked, and he shook his head"Nah but my brother does that to me all the time when they get mad."he said.I just nodded,still shivering my tiny body to Juan released all of them from the ropes and I smiled at him."Thank You!"I mouthed to him,he just nodded and started singing about I did something no living human would ever think I w do.I hugged him and said "Thank you for everything!"I said warmly still smiled and hugged me closer trying to,warm me his brothers and him yelped in pain falling to the ground.I quickly rolled him over and saw blood trickle from when the rope tied him to tight I thought as tons of blood began to !I sighed grabbing his hand,closing my eyes and sang 'Flower gleam and glow' that's all I needed to sing because it was so small. Immidently he was sisters did the same to the other boys, healing them as the crew forgot,they had to knock them out and tie their moths!Have I not taught them a single thing at all!?

Bunny's POV

"How did yo-"The purple eyed boy started but was interrupted by Peter,the watch bird for the night."Um madams?we have a delay so we will not be sailing today"Peter said leaving. "A delay?!Are you fu-"Buttercup started but was interrupted by Blossom."Language!Besides we have guest,?"I turned to the boys who smiled stepped forward."My name is Blossom and I am the oldest"she said taking the cloak off,revealing her pink and red shirt,with black shorts. Next Buttercup stepped up."Yo I'm Buttercup im younger than pinky here by three minutes,and I'm beyond freezing temperature I think at the moment"She said taking her cloak of revealing her Black shirt with different shades of green making stars glow on it and black pants outlined in green. Bubbles skipped up."Greetings I am Bubbles,younger than Blossom by five minutes!"she cheered showing her blue and black pirate me."Hey I'm Bunny and im the youngest!"I said waving and showing myself.i was wearing an black and purple shirt and four of us girls could the boys just lost in la la they came back to reality they introduced themselves (SRRY bery tired).

No pov.

After a while the boys finally caught on and in unison they said "YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES!"Finally done!dont get me wrong I love this story but it's 12:42am and I stay up for you guys!


	6. Chapter 6:Pain

Buttercups POV.

"Finally!"I said,"It took you guys that long?!"."BC!"My younger polite blonde sister screeched."Thats not very lady like nor polite!"I turned to my blue sister and smirked."So?We are pirate princesses for crying out loud!We don't even know step one to being a lady!So why even bother To!?"I screamed at coward and the boys wouldn't?The cowarding not the watching,I mean it stinks I'm the hot head of the short temper can get out of hand and yes deadly."Buttercup Emerald Utonium! Calm yourself once!"Blossom said her commanding tone now showing. "Um Bloss?" Bunny said,her voice now worried."Blossom please don't say it..."Bunny and Bubbles said,but they were to late."What would Mother and Father say about this?!" Blossom she did broke me.

Butchs POV.

The girls were arguing.A girl thing maybe?I don't know. Well I'm a little crazy when I say Buttercup is a wonderful name for yelled at her sisters,I sighed in relief that I'm not the only hot headed one.I noticed how strong she was,she didn't like to show weakness I could kinda what am I thinking!?I began to finally listen to the conversation,re argument the girls were having."What would mother and father say about this!?"the redhead of the group said to I couldn't believe what I eyes was crying!"Wait Bc I didn-"Red tried to say but greeny cut her off. "Just don't okay?I get it already I am not the perfect daughter or sister!But I try okay?You got that leader girl?I Try!Why am I even saying anything right now!?Momma and Pappa are GONE!"and just like that she stormed into a green door and slammed it snap.

Blossoms pov.

I regret everything that I had said to Bc."I suck..."Bubbles and Bunny just stared at me then looked in Bc's direction."No you don't it's just as hard for all of us she just doesn't see it yet."Bunny said sweetly."Everything will be fine,I promise."Bubbles said."Uh don't mean to sound rude but,uh what exactly,umm happened to er your Uh parents?"The blonde one,Boomer I think I'm not sure,asked so shyly like Bubbles would have done. "One sec..."Bunny said running off."It will be easier to show you than to use words." Bubbles said smiling a sad smile to the blonde boy.I just looked around trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

No ones POV.

Bunny came back with Buttercup,whose face was stained with couldn't help himself,he rushed over to Bc and hugged her four girls sighed and one by one said a different thing."Sugar with a dash of water and lighting,"Bubs said."Spice with a bit of earth and plants,"Bc said."Light and wind,"Bunny said."And everything nice with fire and ice,"Bloss said."Will let see what you desire"all four finished,blowing eight leaned in to see...


	7. Chapter 7:Remembering the past

_"You can't catch me!"said a small young girl about seven years had dark jet black hair in a bob cut and beautiful lime green eyes."Slow down sister!"yelled two small blonde one, who had sapphire blue eyes,was chasing after her green sister holding on to a small purple stuffed octopus with a top hat to her was a young brunette,whose eyes were violet purple color and her hair in a low ponytail. Just as they all rolled down a hill,someone jumped on top of them."Hey!"they all screamed,looking up to see who it seven year old girl was sitting on them had auburn hair reaching her knees,and stunning bubble-gum pink eyes."Honestly younger sister you must watch where you are going, or you will leave me reigning victoriously!"The pink girl said."Oh look who's big with words,now GET OFF!" The young green child ,a ship docked onto their island,a ship they never saw four seven year olds carefully snuck home and ran to their parents."Mommy some scary people in a ship just docked!"The blonde said,tightly hugging her toy."Yeah she's not lying ma and pa!"The young brunette said."AHHHHHH!"Everyone froze as they looked around the young curious pink girl was missing. The young green one ran out the door worried for her older sister."You let Blossom go!"She said pointing at the men standing there,holding her pink sister named after awhile of arguing,a fight broke for their children,the parents hurried their four daughters onto the families hand me down pirate ship."Blossom look out for your sisters,be the smart girl we know you are and bloom into something beautiful..."the mother said handing her a golden heart shaped locket,that Immidently turned a pink color. "Bubbles don't stop being the bubbly girl we know..."the father said,handing her a bubble shaped locket,that Immidently turned into a shade of blue."Bunny don't stop being the unpredictable daughter we know and love..."the mother said handing her a cloud shaped locket that turned into a violet color."And Buttercup don't ever give up on anything help your older sister care for your two younger sisters..."the father said handing her a star shaped locket which turned into a green shade."We love you girls dearly live life and don't stop fighting for what's right,please."They both the ship was a couple hundred feet away,they looked back and saw what no seven year olds could saw their parents get murdered at the bay,then saw their precious island get blown and shaken,the four girls set out to do exactly what their parents said to do,'Live Life'._


End file.
